Rose is Coming Back
by FandomQueensOfTheMoffatHearts
Summary: Rose came back to find her Doctor but not with the best timing. Coming back she lands right in the middle of the Master's invasion. Can she save her Doctor? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It worked. At least she thinks it worked. Rose looked around as she stood in the middle of the busy Torchwood. Many people were staring, not knowing where she came from and one woman approached her.  
"Hello... Can I help you with something?"  
She looked familiar, she was there that day wasn't she? ?  
"Uh, yeah. Could you tell me where I am? And when? That sounds weird doesn't it? Sorry, my name is Rose Tyler, I-"  
"Rose? From the Canary Wharf War? But you got locked in the other dimension."  
"I got involved with Torchwood there and we made a dimension cannon... Have you heard from the doctor? I mean when was the last time?"  
"Not since the Daleks and Cybermen. Though there must be some way to contact him I would suppose. Come with me." takes Rose's arm and leads her out of the room.  
As they walk and pass a T.V with someone doing a speech. Rose turns to , "Who is that?" She nodded to the screen.  
"Harold Saxon, the new prime minister."  
Rose couldn't help but stare at him. There was something familiar about him. His eyes. There was something about them, like they've seen what only the Doctor could show someone. She shook off the familiar feeling and continued to follow .  
"Rose? Did you have any training while you were at the other Torchwood? Military I mean."  
"Yes, it was a requirement to be able to work there. Why does that have any relevance?"  
"Well, we have a feeling that Saxon is planning something. He is calling together a meeting. President Winters is coming. We are putting some of our men as guards on the the air ship. While we're looking for the doctor, maybe you would like to go with our men?"  
"What could I do?" Rose asked as they entered a room full of men and women in uniform.  
"Just keep watch, make sure nothing goes wrong. Saxon says he would like to bring a new species to the earth. Whatever that mean. Ah, here we are. Rose, this is Branden , our senior cadet."  
A man with short, brown hair walks up and shakes Rose's hand. "Defender of the Earth, yeah?" Rose winces at the name that was given to her from the doctor.  
"Yeah, got room for one more?"  
He smiles, "Always. Come with me then."  
He takes her hand and starts to lead her away as says, "We'll find him. Don't you worry."  
Everything went so quickly, Branden got Rose her uniform and gun. The group that was set to go formed in a small meeting.  
"Alright. When we get up there it shouldn't be to long until the beginning of the meeting. Everyone keep a close eye. If anything starts to go wrong you teleport back or hide, got it?" The leader of the group looked around at everyone as they all nodded, "Right then, let's go!"  
The whole group slowly made their way to the teleportation system and proceeded on. Branden stood next to Rose slightly grinning.  
"This is it. We're going to the Valiant."

President Winters raised his hand for silence and and room fell quiet. Branden handed Rose a perception filter belt clip and she looked at him questioningly. He simply just motioned to clip it on her belt as she saw many others do the same. She did so and turned he attention back to Winters.  
Not hearing what he had said she stood next to Branden as some of the other cadets that didn't have a filter left. As she stood in attention she heard the door next to her slightly squeak and she shifted her eyes. Her hand slipped slightly on her gun almost causing her to drop it from surprise.  
It was him. The Doctor. Her Doctor.  
She froze as he slightly glanced her way. He couldn't know she was here, whatever it was that he was planning, she knew it was important. A shiver was sent down her spine as she caught his eye. The slightest bit of recognition showed in his deep brown eyes but he quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought, knowing the his Rose was gone, forever.  
Rose watched the Doctor make his way to the back of the room and went to look at who was with him when she jumped from a bloody scream. In surprise she turns to look as President Winters is being torn apart by the Toclafane. She stared in horror as the Doctor rushed forwards but was restrained by two guards.  
"Perception filter? Did you really think that was going to work on me?" Saxon walked towards the Doctor.  
"Master, please!"  
The Master, completely ignoring the Doctor, looked to the back where he had been standing, "And oh look, it's girly and freak!"  
Jack charged the Master but was to late. The Master pulls out his screwdriver and shoots Jack square in the chest. There was a small scream from the part of room where Rose was standing. Confused as to who it came from since Martha was standing in front of the Master. Both the Doctor and Master turned at the same time but only caught a glance of the door swinging shut.  
The Master turned to the Doctor, "Who was that?" With no reply he screamed, "I said, WHO WAS THAT!"  
He back handed the Doctor when he didn't answer. He pointed to a few guards, "GO! I want who ever that was brought back here! NOW!" With that the few guards ran out.  
Rose was being dragged by Branden through the hall of the Valiant. When they were far enough away, they stopped because Rose was starting to hyperventilate.  
"Rose? Hey. Are you OK?" Branden bent down in front of her.  
"He... He killed him. He just killed him!"  
"Rose, who was that?"  
"Jac-" Her response was cut short as they heard hurried footsteps coming towards them. "Branden, go. You need to get out." She suddenly regained her composer pushing her transporter into Branden's hands.  
"I'm not leaving you! Not with that psycho-path manning the ship. Come on!"  
"No I need you to-" They heard a gun shot as a bullet grazed Rose's arm and she kept her mouth shut making her scream more of a squeak. "GO!"  
There was a flash and he was gone. Rose held tightly to her gun and ran as fast as she could. There was a humming in her head that told her where she needed to go, where she would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to add it into the first chapter. Sadly I do not own any of the characters or anything associated with Doctor Who. That honor goes to BBC

Rose was running in part of the basement of the Valiant and finally saw what had been calling to her. The TARDIS was standing in the back of a hallway shaking. Pulling her key from around her neck as she ran towards her old home.

Inside Rose slammed the door shut and with her eyes shut and back to the wall she slid down the door. Slowly she opened her eyes to the blood red light. Rose let out a scream as she heard the TARDIS' screams in her mind.

"What did he do to you?!" Rose got up and walked around the Paradox Machine, careful not to touch anything.

Her presence seemed to sooth the TARDIS slightly.

"I'm going to fix this. Your gonna be alright, yeah?"

The Master was fuming. Someone was on his ship, without his permission, and he didn't know who it was.

Jack was already back and Martha was gone. The Doctor was staring at the spot where the woman had been standing. It had looked like Rose, but it couldn't be her, could it? He begged to Rassilon that it wasn't her, for her sake.

Pushing the intruder out of his mind the Master continued his little show. Grabbing Lucy's hand he ran to the window as the sky split, dropping thousands of Tocalfane to the Earth.

The Doctor heard the Master say something to Lucy but he wasn't pay attention. There was something different. The TARDIS had calmed it's self and he could hear the quiet humming of her engines. What was different? Why all of a sudden had she quieted?

His thoughts were interrupted when the Master announced through a speaker, "Remove one-tenth of the population!"

Jack let out a gasp. How could he do that! The master ran down the steps pointing to some guards.

"Take him," motioning to Jack, "to the basement. We're going to have some fun later!" He went over to the Doctor as the guards dragged Jack from the room. The Doctor wore a worried look in his eyes. "So Doctor, who was that? Based from the pitch of the scream I assume it was a woman, so who was it?"

The Doctor wasn't listen. What was going on with his TARDIS? All of a sudden his cheek was stinging and he was lying on the floor.

"Doctor! When your master asks you a question you answer! Now who was it?"

He shook his, "I, I don't know."

"LIAR! Anybody else on this ship wouldn't have cared about the Freak being shot, so it must be someone you know!"

He kicked the Doctor in the stomach causing him to curl up in pain. "You disappoint me Doctor. I at least thought that you would want to protect who ever it was." Looking at one of the guards for news. "Anything?"

"Sir, it seems that who ever it was got into the TARDIS."

"How?-" He turned to the Doctor, "So it is one of your's! How sad!" Looking back at the guard who had just spoken. "Let's have some fun shall we? Somebody restrain him please." Nodding to the Doctor. With that he pranced out of the room with his destination the TARDIS.

He simply danced through the halls of he basement but stopped when he saw a fairly beautiful blonde walk by in black uniform. Following her in the opposite direction he tapped her shoulder. She twirled to face him.

"Sir."

"Call me Master actually... Are you on my force?"

"Yes, Sir- Master. I was hired late in replacement of... Smith."

"Right. Sad thing, what happened to him. What's your name sweetheart?" He asked as he moved a stray strand of hair from in front of her face.

"Tyler." Trying hard not to slap his hand away.

"Ok Tyler, what are you doing down here?"

"I was told to come assist with the TARDIS. Something about an intruder."

"Off we go then," he looped her arm through his leading them down the hall to the TARDIS. "So Tyler, have a first name?"

" Rose, Rose Tyler."

"A flower. How beautiful. Defiantly fitting for someone as yourself," They reached the TARDIS and he opened the door, "After you my flower."

She nodded and stepped in as the Master followed. She looked back at him with a confused look on her face. "It's bigger on the inside?"

"Indeed it is." This time he wrapped his arm around her waist and she slightly tensed. He led her towards where the console used to be.

"Why is it so dark and red?" Rose clenched her fist as to not show that she felt the pain of the TARDIS.

"She's helping me." He walked them over to a part where a slight part of where the console was still accessable and started punching some things in.

"What's that?"

"I'm scanning to see if there is anyone else on the ship. Can never to be to careful." The search started but ended up negative. "Whoever she was, she left already. Must be somewhere else in the Valiant."

"What does this woman matter? She can't do anything with a whole army on board so why is she such a high priority?"

"I don't like people working against me. I need her as a sort of ammunition."

Rose put a fake look of concern and confusion, "Against who?"

Tightening his arm around her small waist again and looking her up and down with his eyes settling on her chest then her lips. He shook his head as though to clear a thought and looked at her eye, "Come on. I'll show you."

A/N: Ok so sorry, I'm still slightly trying to figure out how to completely set everything up so don't hate me. Since Thanksgiving is this week I may not end up posting til the end of the week unless I'm lucky. Hope this gets just as many followers as last one. Thanks everyone! Feedback wanted and always welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Hey, Happy (one day late) Thanksgiving... so yes I know. I'm sorry. I was going to update Wednesday but got volun-told to cook at Mum's house then again on Thursday at my Dad's so I just couldn't get to it. But I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and I'm back.**

**Oh and just want to remind my peoples that the aging of the Doctor didn't happen so yes he is still cute and hot as ever.**

They arrived on the main deck and the Master led Rose off the lift and over to where the Doctor lay unconscious.

"That, my dear Flower, is the Doctor. A man who has destroyed many worlds, including my own."

Rose turned to him in genuine surprise, "Where are you from?"

"Far away and long ago. My whole race was killed by that man and now I am going to start anew. Make the Earth into the New Gallifrey."

Rose froze. _No, it couldn't be. All the Timelords were dead. All except her doctor._ Trying not to sound overly confused she continued, "Did... Did you know him? Before he... destroyed Gallifrey?"

"Yes, we used to be great friends, but when it came time to... see what we all must see. He ran. Never came back, not until he came to destroy us."

Rose started to inch closer to the Doctor, looking at the Master,"May I?" He simply nods and watches her as she moves.

Rose kneels by his side and runs her hand through his hair, tilting his head slightly revealing a bruise starting to form. Seeing him like this brought tears to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She had to stop this, but how?

She stood and turned around to see the Master staring at her, "Would you like to change out of that uniform, Flower?"

"What? I thou-"

"I want you to be by my side. You're perfect. Strong, intelligent... Beautiful."

"Sir- Master, I thought you were married?"

"Yes well, one must see beyond limits. Besides, I wouldn't want to pass up the chance to be with someone like you, dear Flower, now would I?" He walked close enough to her, barely giving her space to breathe and put his hand under her chin, pushing it upward to look into her eyes.

Looking into his eyes she saw everything so familiar to her. His green orbits filled with pain, lost, longing, and something she hadn't seen except when she saw the Oncoming Storm. It was so strong, so dominating, that it seemed to be what made him so... dangerous. As hard as she tried not to, she felt sorry for him.

Without thinking she simply just nods out of sympathy. The Master plants a light kiss on her forehead and pulls her into a hug and whispers, "Thank you," into her ear.

He puts his arm around her waist again and leads her off. She catches a quick glimpse of her Doctor coming back to consciousness as the door closes behind her.

* * *

He had left Rose in a room to change. She looked around in awe. In the room stood a king size bed with a deep red comforter and small, golden designs on it. The lights were low and the red drapes and colored walls gave off a warm feeling. On the bed lay a scarlet, long sleeved, very low cut shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and black, heeled boots.

Rose took her time changing so she could think._ What are you doing? No, this is good, right? Get close to the Master so he'll trust you and not suspect anything... But how will I get the Doctor to keep from recognizing me? or reacting at least?_

Questions raced through her head as she finished dressing and after zipping her boots she looked over to her uniform that she had just taken off and dropped onto the floor. Slowly she walked over and picked up her gun and went to put it in the back of her waist band then thought otherwise considering how much the Master had his arm around her. Sitting back on the bed once again, she reached down and carefully placed the gun in the inside of her boot. Adjusting her jeans then pulling her hair into a loose bun, she stood up and left.

Rose made her way through the halls passing a servant or guard every now and again. She got to the lift and once again took it to the main deck. Cautiously stepping out she notices the Doctor isn't the same spot as earlier but with the Master by the window. She walks over to the table as quietly as she can in her heels and sits on the edge not to get anyone's attention. Though the Master looks back anyway seeming to have heard her entrance. He winks and turns his attention back to the Doctor.

Rose sits quietly watching out one of the windows when she hears, "Flower, honey will come here?"

She winces at this command as she gets up and slowly walks over. She didn't want the Doctor to see her, it would just make it worse. She goes to stand on the Master's right side because he is holding the Doctor with his left.

He turns when she's at his side, "You look beautiful, Rose." and once again wraps her arm around her waist but this time pulls her closer, ignoring the Doctor now, and kisses her, on the lips, hard.

The Doctor looks up, finally giving up on trying to get his bonds off and turns towards the Master. His breath catches in his throat as he looks at the sight in front of him.

It's barely an audible whisper and his voice cracks as he says it, "Rose..."

A/N: **Ha... I know you're going to hate me but I had to. :D See you all soon. Give me any ideas or feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please read the bottom Author's Note. Thanks guys. **

* * *

After what seemed like forever Rose let out a gasp and quickly stepped back. Blushing deeply, she coughed loudly and looked down. She could feel the Doctor staring at her and she refused to look up.

Completely letting go of his enemy now, the Master walks over to Rose and puts his hand under her chin lifting her head to look at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, running his thumb over her cheek.

She slightly nods and moves back a little move to straighten herself. When she looks up again the Doctor is looking straight at her. This time it's her turn for her breath the catch. The pain in his eye make her eyes start to water.

"Rose, honey?," Master spoke as he put out his hand for her to follow. After she take it he leads her closer to the Doctor and continues, " This is the Doctor, conscious this time."

He looks at the tears in her eyes and asks, "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

She quickly nods and clears her throat, " Mmhmm, he just looks like someone I lost so long ago... It's just bringing back memories, sorry..."

The Doctor just stared with his mouth slightly open. _No, it couldn't be! No, she is safe back in her universe. The Master is just playing a trick on him. He had to be... right? Yes, that has to be it. There's no way that she could be his Rose._

"But how... " those single words slipped out of his thoughts causing the Master to look at him.

"What was that?"

The Doctor didn't say anything and kept his eyes down.

"Answer your Master, Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up and caught Rose's eye and she shook her head slightly. He saw that glint in her eye that only his Rose had, the one that he had seen so many times and never thought he would see again._ It's her, Oh god, it's her_.

"Doctor, I'm waiting!"

"Master... Do you think you could show me around a lil' bit actually. So I know how to get around?" Rose touched his arm to interrupt.

"Huh? Definitely," He replied still eyeing him, "We'll finish this later." He hissed at the Doctor.

Rose looped her arm around his and pulled him away, throwing a glance back at the Doctor as the left the room.

* * *

The Master led her on to the open deck and towards the side. Rose never did like heights and lightly pulled back.

Noticing her resistant, he wraps his arm even tighter around her waist and whispered hoarsely in her ear, "It's Ok, I've got you."

His warm breath against her cold skin in the wind sent a shiver down her spine. The Master grinned at her reaction and he reached down and kissed the nap of her neck and she let out a quiet gasp.

When he had kissed her in front of the Doctor it caused her to feel something that she hadn't felt since the day on New Earth. When Cassandra had kisses the Doctor, she felt it to and for the longest time she had wanted to do it again.

She wasn't sure why she liked it so much. She knew who was doing it and she didn't want it. Her body needed the attention. In her universe she practically lived at Torchwood, that didn't really leave time for her to have a relationship or a social life.

God, she wished it to be her Doctor. She came back for him and got thrown into this mess. She was still here for him and wouldn't stop till she got him back.  
This thought jolted her back to reality and she quickly moved away from the Master.

He looked at her with some what hurt eyes.

She looked up and felt sorry until she thought back to him yelling at her Doctor.

"It's uh... been awhile."

He simply nodded in response and offered his arm to her once again, and she slowly took it.

Night had fallen and it was getting colder by the second so they went back inside.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to update before Monday to give myself time to think about it. I _NEED _feed back on this, should I do longer and include things like Jack be tortured or with the Master and Rose (which would include a thing about Lucy) or just skip to around when they find Martha? Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes I know. I'm sorry and I'm a bad person for not updating. You'll probably hate me for this chapter too but what kind of a Fandom Queen would I be if I didn't make you hate me. Enjoy!**

It had been a week. A week of the Master yelling, a week of getting death glares from Lucy, and a week of watching her Doctor get hurt. But what could she really do? If the master found out about her, she wouldn't be able to run, she wouldn't even be able to hide. He would kill her, probably in front of the Doctor and she couldn't let that happen.

Rose sat lost in thought staring out the window next to her.

"Rose... Rose!"

The Master's voice broke her thoughts and made her jump slightly. "Ye- Yes?"

"Aren't you going to get changed? For dinner?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Quickly she moved her chair back and made for the door. As she passed Lucy she caught her glaring and as soon as Rose was out of the room Lucy followed.

Rose didn't have to look back to see who was following her, she easily recognized the clicking of her heels that she had heard the many times the Master had her come somewhere. That clicking was always there.

Quickly, Rose turned on her heels making Lucy stop mere inches from her, "Can I help you with something Lucy?"

Lucy took a step back, then changed her mind and advanced on Rose pushing her into a door, "I'm hoping so." She reached for the door handle and pulled them both

inside.

"What the hell Lucy!"

"What the hell? Oh I'll tell you what the hell. The Hell is you're sleeping with my husband, bitch!" Lucy yelled as she reached for something on her hip.

"Lucy, I swear. I'm not sleeping with the Master," Rose looked to where her hand was and backed up in alarm, "Don't do something you're going to regret!"

"I'm not going to regret this." Lucy pulled a small revolver from her handbag and aimed it straight at Rose's heart. Her hands were shaking as she tried to hold back tears. "You did this! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"LUCY! NO!" But it was to late, a shot rang out and Rose fell to the ground, blood soaking through her shirt as she choked out her last breath mixed with blood.  
The gun hit the floor with a loud clatter. Slowly she walked over and check for a pulse, finding none Lucy ran out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

* * *

20 minutes later.

Lucy walked back into the meeting room where they had dinner and sat down next to the Master. He looked up only to ask, "Where is Rose?"

She looked at him with fire in her eyes, even with her dead all he wanted was Rose, Rose, Rose! Clearing her throat she replied, "I'm not to sure... Maybe she got sick? Can't we just eat without her, honey?"

"Maybe I should go check on her..." He stood just as Rose walked in the door. "Ah there you are!"

Rose just smiles and looks over to Lucy who is staring with her mouth wide open. "You OK Lucy? You look a little pale."

"No... NO! You're dead! I _killed you!" _She stood up quickly, knocking her chair on to the floor and backed against the wall.

Rose turned to the Master, "What's she going on 'bout?"

She was screaming hysterically at this point.

He shook his head and walked towards Lucy, "Lucy? What are you talking about?"

"DEAD! SHE'S DEAD. SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. I KILLED HER!"

Rose slightly smirked, "Why would you do that Lucy? Why would you kill me?"

Lucy sunk to the ground and hid her head whispering to herself, "It's not real. She can't be real. You killed her, you checked her pulse, there was no pulse. There was blood and the bang from the gun. I killed her. She. Is. DEAD!"

The Master looked at her with a look of horror and over to Rose, "Did anything happen to you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Master... Would you like me to take her down to the infirmary? See what's wrong?"

He only nodded and Rose walked over to Lucy and pulled her up by her arm. Slowly she lead her from the room and down to the infirmary. Before entering Rose tightened her grip on her arm and pulled her into an empty hallway.

"You're not real. You can't be real."

Rose turned to her and kept her voice low, "Oh you better believe I'm real. The next time you decide to kill me I'd think really hard on it because, sweetheart, it's going to take a lot more than a bullet through the heart to kill me."

And with that Rose pushed her toward the doors and walked into the darkness of the empty hallway.

**A/N: I'm hoping to update later this week. I'm a little stuck and what to do with Jack so I may not write about him and just do the next with the Doctor then skip to Martha on the ship. Reviews and feedback! Love you all and thank you so much for all the positive feedback! Give me more. :)**

**BTW I have a little question for you lot later this week... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please everyone read the bottom and respond. Feedback and Responses, I love them so send more.**

* * *

"Would you like to hear them Doctor?"

The Master bent down by the Doctor and put his face close. The Doctor moved his head away as far as he could until the Master grabbed his chin.

"What's wrong Doctor? Dalek got your tongue?"

The Doctor simply glared at him, refusing to say anything.

"Haven't you learned yet?" The Master stood up, taking his screwdriver out, adjusted the settings. He turned back to the Doctor and grinned. "You always were a slow learner." In one quick motion he shot 10,000 volts of electricity through the Doctor's body.

The Doctor curled up, as much as the chains would let him, very dazed.

Once again the Master advanced on him this time beating him with his hand. Grabbing his tie, the Master pulled him up and landed a blow directly on his cheek bone, causing the Doctor's vision to blur again. It had been going on for weeks, maybe months and there wasn't anything he could do about it. So the Doctor just let it happen, the only thing keeping him going was his faith in Martha and the possibility that Rose was back. He hadn't seen her but twice but she looked different. Stronger, more confident, a hardened look in her eye of determination and yet still as beautiful as ever.

As the Doctor was slammed into the ground he came back to what was going on. every so slightly opening his eyes he looked at the Master, "W- Why?"

"Why? Why!" He let out a laugh, "Because, Theta. You ran! And when you came back? Do you remember that! You blew up our home, MY home! You. Killed.

Everyone!" The Master kicked him as he lay on the ground with every word.

"It's was the only way, you know that!"

"Time can be rewritten Doctor! You could have done anything, go back in time and warn everyone! But NO! You killed them all!"

"I couldn't have done that and you know it! If you had been in your right mind, you would have done it too!"

The Master's head was in his hands and he was quickly pacing while muttering, "Shut up. Shut. Up. Shut up! SHUT UP." He started to pound his head, the drums were louder than ever.

The Doctor had been listening, not to the Master but outside. Someone was coming, heels? The Master started shouting and shot the Doctor again. Just then the door flew open.

"What have you done!"

That voice... Rose! Both the Master and the Doctor turned towards the door.

"Rose, honey, I thought you were sleeping." He started to walk over to her. She walked forward quickly and shoved past him muttering, "Yea, and your wife thought I was dead."

Rose ran across the white room to the Doctor and knelt next to him. She took his face in her hands and ran her thumb softly over scars inflicted from the beating. She pushed off the floor and turned to face the Master, "What have you done to him!"

"Wh-What? Rose- you weren't supposed to know."

"That doesn't make hurting a man ok because I 'wasn't supposed to know'! How long have you been doing this?!"

"Rosie, he killed everyone I loved!"

"So that makes doing all of this ok! No!" She started to walk past him to the door but he caught her by the arm.

"Rose, please! You have to understan-"

"No I don't! I won't let you hurt him anymore, this is wrong!"

The Doctor stared at Rose. He was amazed, he had never seen a woman be able to control the Master like this. He looked like a child being scolded for doing wrong on the verge of tears. He wanted to laugh but refused to let this be interrupted.

"What's he matter anyway!"

"Master! He is everything, he means everything. You two are the last of the Timelords! and you're just going to kill him!"

"Rose," he was almost pleading now, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. You weren't supposed to know."

"I have to go." She turned and went for the door.

"No, Rose, wait."

"And why should I?"

"Be-Because... Rose Tyler I- I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So, how much are you loving or hating me right now? Right so the questions that I mentioned earlier this week. I am going to be doing a Torchwood Christmas fic and I want to do a Doctor Who one. Do you guys want me to do a Christmas Doctor Who? If Yes then I want idea from everyone because I'm having a hard time coming up with an idea for it. If you guys tell me some ideas I will definitely thank and mention you if I use your story line. Just everyone remember I wanna keep it 10/Rose. Please, Please, Please respond because I wanna get this show on the road! Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to Charlette Rebelle for the fantastic quote it was helpful. :) Sorry if this chapter is a little messy I was a little all over the place.**

* * *

Rose turn in surprise, "What?"

"Rose don't you see? We are supposed to be together! We can recreate the Timelord race together!"

The Master went forward and grabbed her arm.

She tried to pull away but he just pull her closer and tightened his grip on her arm.

"Let go!"

The Master raised his hand towards her temples, the Doctor who had been watching the scene saw this and shouted, "Rose, move!"

Quickly she ducked and pulled her arm from his grasp and backed towards the Doctor,since the Master was blocking the door.

The Master walked toward her, shaking his head, "Rose, Rose, Rose. You know, it took a while for me to realize where I had heard the name before. Rose Tyler. I kept thinking and when I had to make an adjustment to the Doctor's dear T.A.R.D.I.S I took the liberty to look through the data core and just think who name I happened to find? Who are you, really? I mean making two Timelords fall for you? That's pretty good for an ape if I do say so myself, but Rose honey, you know what the best part is?"

At this point Rose's back is against the wall and the Master is so close she can feel his breath on her skin.

"Wh- What?"

Placing his arm against the wall, trapping her where she was, he leaned even closer, " I was man enough to tell you I love you before it was to late."

"How did you-"

"Oh come on Why else would you launch yourself across dimensions? And quite brilliantly too I might add."

"Get away from her Master!"

Not even trying his head to look, "I don't think you have any where to speak in this, after all,you could have simply saved her from the Alternate universe."

Rose looked at him in surprise, "What?"

Standing upright again he backs up spreading his arms, "Flower, we are lords of time! We can do pretty much anything! I would have come for you in a second, hell I would burn a million stars if it meant saving someone like you."

"No, no. He did it because otherwise it could have killed billions of people!"

"Was that really the reason Doctor? A man who has destroyed planets would risk a couple people's lives to save the one he loved? Rose, we could be amazing!"

"What? No, shut up. You know what, I know my Doctor," Rose pushed off the wall walked so she was face to face with him, "He would never, _Never _put other people in danger so that he could be happy. Do you think that he wanted to do what he did to Gallifrey? If you think that he would have ever been ok with that then you are seriously mistaken! Never in a million years! Not even if the entire universe was goin to shit and there was no chance for anyone, he would still be fighting, Because that's what he does! He fights for people who need help and not ever stopping for one second to think about himself. So don't you tell me that you would have come after me because that would be putting other's lives at risk. You hate him because of what happened to Gallifrey when you are doing the exact same thing to MY home!"

The Master's mouth fell open, never, had anyone talked to him like that. He started to say something but was cut off.

"Do you even understand what you're doing! How many people you are killing!"

"I'm saving Gallifrey!"

"By killing my people! Don't you even dare and try to justify this. It's pure genocide and you're perfectly ok with that? What does that make you. Huh?"

Rose was full on yelling now, not caring who heard her. She was on fire, how dare he tell her that her Doctor didn't care enough to find her!

"You've barely known me for a couple months! Master, I've seen a lot of horrible things, aliens and monsters combined, and I think you may just be the worse yet! Don't you ever tell me you love me, I know what real love looks like and that, is not it."

The Master was taken aback. He had admitted he loved her and she comes back with this? Without thinking, he brought his hand up and it collided with Rose's cheekbone hard enough to throw her to the ground and split her cheek.

Rose sat up and put the back of her hand to her cheek, when she withdrew her hand there was blood on it. She looked over to the Doctor who was pull on the chains that bound his hands above him, trying to get over to where she lay. She looked back over to the Master and grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…. Just that was a very stupid idea."

The Master comes and kneels by her grabbing her by her chin, "Don't you ever talk to me like that!"

"Or what?"

Rose looked down to where he was pulling something from his jacket and saw his screwdriver that he had used on the Doctor. He pulled it into view and waved it in front of her face. Rose merely just smirked at it and raised her eyebrow at an idea and said two simple daring words.

"Do it."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I didn't get any replies on the Doctor Who Christmas so it may just not happen, kind of blanking and need ideas. This one may be held for a little while so I can write some for Torchwood. As always, reviews and feedback is great and always welcome! Thanks lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

There was something in Rose's eyes when he looked down into her deep hazel eyes and saw something that he hadn't seen from anyone in a really long time. Fight and determination. He had never expected to see that look again, especially towards him. He pulled away from her but still kept his hand on her chin. He couldn't hurt the one person who was strong enough to defy him. He needed her in more ways than one.

Keeping her face in his hands he tilts her head slightly to see that where her cheek had split and started bleeding was, to his surprise, was practically gone.

"You really can't do it, can you?" Rose inquired from her place on the ground.

The Master stood, placed his screwdriver in his jacket and turned to the Doctor to see a look of surprise, pride, and fear.

"Doctor, if I recall correctly, humans can carry Timelord children, yes?"

The Doctor turned to the Master with a horrified look on his face, "Don't you dare." It was a mere whisper but it was audible.

The Master smiled with a manic grin which turned into a pouty child, "But whyy?"

"I swear to Rassilon, Master. You touch her I will kill you!"

"I would love to see you try, dear friend." The Master walked over and rattled the chains, "Looks to me that you're a little tied up."

The Doctor glared through what little soul, if any, the Master had, "Stay. Away. From. Her."

"It's not like you could do anything. You could never protect her. You didn't save her from falling into the other dimension. Hell, you couldn't even tell her you loved her for crying out loud! What really makes you think that you could ever help her!"

"There was nothing I could do."

"Right. Just like that time when you weren't there when Cassandra possessed her or when that Wire took her face? Oh! and what about that time she got kidnapped by the people with the 'walking dead' in your last carnation? Then you almost replaced her with the blonde, Reinette, and the only reason you didn't was because she died before you could get back to her. You left Rose on that ship alone because you wanted to be Superman! Rosie and Mr. Mickey Mouse were almost dissected by clock men and where were you? Making a banana daiquiri."

"Ho- How do you know all of that?" Rose looked from him to the Doctor and back.

The Master turned back towards Rose, "What? Did he never tell you, love?"

"Tell me what?"

"The Tardis records every moment, every word ever spoken between the two of you, every mere movement. It's all logged. The fear you felt, the jealousy, the pain." He tilted his head slightly as if to be sympathetic, "All that pain he knew about, that he never cared about."

Rose pushed herself away from him as he inched closer to where she still sat from him hitting her.

"Rose, don't you see he hides things from you?"

"That's not true, Rose, don't listen to him!"

Rose's back was against the wall now and the Master was only a couple inches from her. He pushed her against the wall so she couldn't move and raised his hand to her temple.

"Master, NO!"

It was too late, he had let the drums into her mind. Rose screamed and tried to move away but the Master held her in place. For an ordinary person it took only seconds to break them with just the drums, Rose was stronger. It had never been this hard soon the Master had changed to pushing images into her mind of her being hurt or captured and the Doctor leaving her because she was worthless.

Rose collapsed, unconscious, and the Master caught her. He turned to the Doctor who was practically in tears because of his helplessness. The Master grinned as he scooped Rose up and moved to the door.

"What was that about being able to protect her, Doctor?" And with that he left, leaving the Doctor alone.

**A/N: Alright so this was a shorter chapter, sorry. It was a really long week with finals and whatnot so I didn't really have time to write. It's not my best or favorite but it's something. Feedback, reviews, and ideas are very welcome! BTW I could use some ideas at the moment since I'm also writing another fic at the moment I'm kind of blanking. So Please, please, please give me some ideas. Thanks guys, love all of you for all the positive feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been meaning to post but life kind of got in the way. Over Christmas I got really sick then I got really bad writer's block but I'm back! So Merry (Late) Christmas and Happy New Year.**

* * *

It had been about 2 weeks since the Doctor had seen Rose. Actually 14 day 10 hours and 46 minutes.

Would the Master really try to make her his wife to have kids? That would mean making the connection mentally and physically. He would have a link to her. No, it couldn't happen, he wouldn't let it. He was in love with Rose and he had known it for so long, it just had taken to long for him to be able to tell her and it was too late. The scene replayed a million times in his mind, maybe if he had just chosen a different star or risked going through the tiny crack. He could have saved her. He couldn't let this happen, but how could he stop it?

The Master was right. He was never able to save her, so many times she needed him and he was never there. And now he couldn't save her from this either.

* * *

Most days he would simply just lay there watching her sleep, her hair simply fanned across the pillow and her steady breathing. He had kept her asleep for most of the time, if she was awake she was always fighting. No matter how many images he put into her mind of the Doctor abandoning her, hurting her, or otherwise they always either backfired or disappeared. He couldn't understand it, something inside of her was fighting him even when she wasn't.

He reached down to stroke her cheek. He really did love her. Why? He wasn't sure, it was just something about her that made you never want to let her go. How could the Doctor leave someone so beautiful, so amazing that she figured out how to dimension jump? He would have torn the universe apart for her.

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen was in her eyes. There was always a hint of golden sparkle in her eyes, especially when she was mad. The day she had found out what he had been doing to the Doctor they had practically glowed. She was beautiful.

Rose's eyes flickered open and as she looked around the dark burgundy room she remembered where she was and started pull against the restraints above her holding her wrists.

"Shh, flower you're fine."

Rose shot him a glare that could rip through the void. "Get the hell away from me."

The Master smiled as the gold flecks in her eyes became more prominent. "What are you?" he whispered more to himself than to Rose and he moved his hand to pull a strand of hair out of her face.

"What do you even want?"

"Oh Rose, you already know."

"Yeah, well enlighten me anyways."

"You. You need to see how amazing we could be together! You could have the world, we could rule together, if you would just accept it. You could help rebuild the TimeLord species."

"No."

"What?"

Rose turned her head to face him, "I said, No."

The Master's eyes went dark. He was tired of waiting, he was almost done. The Earth was almost his. He had to have somebody to help rebuild Gallifrey. There was no way Lucy would be able to carry Timelord children. It had to be Rose. It was going to be his Rose. His Rose? Yes, she was his and she will help him.

"You will."

"What don't you understand about no, Master?"

"I didn't say you had a choice."

Rose laughed, "And what are you going to do? Kill me?"

"No, I have the Doctor."

Rose visibly froze. "No, please."

"Actually I am suppose to go visit him today…"

"Stay away from him."

The Master got up from the bed and straightened his suit jacket. "You know what, why don't I do that now?" He pulled his screwdriver out of his jacket and adjusted the settings, "Never used that one before, should be interesting. I will see you later my dear."

"Master no please! Don't hurt him!" Rose started pulling as hard as she could against the rope, bloodying her wrists in the process. Tears started to stream down her face as she thought of things that the Master might do to the Doctor because of her.

The Master didn't even acknowledge her pleading and simply walked out of the room.

* * *

The Doctor looked up as the door swung open and hit against the wall.

"Helllo, Doctor! Long time no see."

"Where is she?"

"Who, Rose? Oh she's fine, just fine…. Well."

"Where is she!" The Doctor could hear the pleading and begging. Rose had always had a connection with the Tardis and from her connection he could feel her. It was always quiet, so quiet since he had left her in the other dimension, when she had come back the beautiful buzzing came back. Her excitement and determination all channeled through to him from the Tardis and now… Now it was pounding. Something was wrong.

"I said she's fine, Doctor! I wouldn't be too worried about her, she is going to happily marry me and she will be my queen for our new Gallifrey. We will have children and rebuild what you destroyed." The Master squatted in front of the Doctor, taunting him.

"She won't do it. She would never do, even if you threaten to kill her. She will never do it."

"Ah, kill her, no, but you? Now that started something. Do you even realize how much she loves you? She is willing to do anything I tell her to, as long as I don't kill you. Ironic, don't you think? The all great and powerful Doctor is being protected by an ape." The Master stood up and began to pace, thinking out loud, "But, if I do kill you then she will have nothing to fight and live for. Now that's interesting. I kill you, she will be completely mine, I don't kill you I can't have my fun and play…. Oh! But if I do let you live then you will have to watch through all of this. Rose being mine and allowing me to take advantage of her because of you! Not to mention the world going to be completely mine!"

The Doctor stared at him in complete horror. His beautiful Rose was going to suffer because of him. "Master, just leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this! You'll kill her if you get her pregnant and you know it. Humans can carry but will die at childbirth! Don't do that to her, please."

"Mmm, yes I do know that but I also know she is different. Haven't you seen it, Doctor?"

"Seen what?"

"The gold! That beautiful glow in her eyes. I mean all of your companions have, at least a little bit, but Rose, Rose practically glows! She is so much stronger; she could do it, she could recreate Gallifrey!"

The Doctor's memories flashed back to when Rose looked into the heart of the Tardis and why he regenerated and worry began to fill his hearts, "Master, you have to let me see her, please."

"And why is that?"

"Rose could be dying."

"Oh Doctor, I don't think she's ever been more alive!"

* * *

**Reviews and ideas always wanted! I hope your guys' 2015 will be great!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys. A certain friend has been busting my butt for another chapter. So here it is and don't freak out on me. Enjoy?**

* * *

Rose rolled over restlessly and her eyes slowly fluttered open. The room is different from the Master's deep red one she had been sleeping in. This one is blue, TARDIS blue in fact. The sheets and comforter is velvet instead of satin, there's not a single window and therefore no curtains. It all very dark and but little trinkets litter the shelves and desk.

_How'd I get here?_

Slowly Rose attempts to get up before noticing there is an arm draped over her waist. So instead she props herself up on her elbow and turns to see the other person.

"Doctor?!"

The sight before her is something she had wished for a very long time. There lay the Doctor sleeping with his arms wrapped around her?

_No, this couldn't be possible, no domestics remember? He didn't feel like that, hell he already had another companion. It can't be real, can it?_

"Doctor? What's going on?!" She quickly pushes herself away from him, getting out of the bed, but a hand stops her. "Doctor let go of me, you're hurting my arm! Doctor!"

Quickly his head swings upward and his eyes snap open. Rose pulls back and screams at what she sees, his eyes.

Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her back onto the bed and pinned her down. Staring down at her tauntingly with inky black eyes.

"You betrayed me." He whispers as he runs the back of his hand down the side of her face and lets it linger on her throat. Carefully he lowers his head next to her ear and hisses, "For him, of all people. The Master?"

"What are you doing!" Rose started to panic as the Doctor's grip tightened around her throat.

"What am I doing? Oh, you know sitting in a cell waiting for the Master to come have his "fun" with me again. Has he told you about that? No, he wouldn't would he. He wants you to trust him, and look at that. It's exactly what's happening!"

"Doctor this isn't you, sto-" Suddenly everything stopped for Rose. She couldn't breathe. Somehow it was perfectly silent but she couldn't look away from him. He stared at her with his taunting black eye not allowing her to look elsewhere.

Everything moved so quickly that she didn't realize what was happening until her back slammed into the wall and she let out a scream of pain as she hit the ground.

"Please, Doctor, stop this. I haven't done anything."

"That's exactly it!" He screamed as he rushed towards her. "You haven't done anything. Not a single thing to help me! All you have ever been is trouble, a mess for me to clean up! That's why I never came after you in the other universe! It's not that I couldn't; it's that I didn't want to! Why would anyone ever want to have to deal with a child like you!"

Slowly he moved to a kneeling position in front of her and carefully swiped a strand of hair from her face. "The poor little Rose, who couldn't save herself."

"Get away from me." It's barely audible but she knows he can hear it because he puts his hand under her chin just like when she used to cry. One of the days she had almost lost him; she had taken him to the med bay and his vitals were barely there. She lay there with him crying by his bedside begging him to come back to her. He had woken with her curled up next to him with a tear stained face and had lifted her chin, whispering to her asking if she was ok, not giving a care about himself.

"Why would I do that? I'm having fun, aren't you?"

Rose slaps his hand away and raises to her feet, "I said. Get away from me."

"Ohhh, gettin fiesty are we?" He straightens to his full height and looks down at Rose.

Rose shoves past him and walks towards the bed. As soon as she feels a tight grip on her arm she makes a move. Grabbing his hand Rose swings around placing her hand on his chest and leg sweeping him causing the Doctor to hit the ground, hard.

The Doctor stares up at her in pure surprise and for a moment his eyes return to normal. Rose pulls back, stunned.

"Rose?" The Doctor looks up at her in horror, "I'm, I'm so sorry."

Slowly the Doctor got up and approached Rose, "Don't."

"Rose, please."

Finally, when Rose didn't have anywhere to go, she stopped in the corner. Cautiously the Doctor made his way over to him broken little Rose.

_I couldn't have done this, no I wouldn't! Not to _my _Rose._

"I won't hurt you, I promise. That wasn't me, Rose."

Rose looked up at him as he reached her, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor placed his hand on the side of her face and carefully wiped away the tears. "I'm so, very sorry." He closed his eyes as he leaned toward Rose and kissed her forehead. "Rose I-"

Rose looked up at the Doctor questionably and as he opened his eyes they returned to black. Shaking his head and laughing, the Doctor slams Rose's head in to the wall and she crumples to the ground. The last image Rose sees is the Doctor standing above her laughing before her vision blurred from the blood that turned the once blue carpet to red.

"Rose? Come on Rose, wake up. Rose? ROSE!"

Quickly her eyes snapped open and she shoots up to a sitting position. Swiftly she backs against the pillows of the bed.

_Pillows?_

Rose looks around the room and realizes she back in the Master's deep red colored room.

"Rose?"

"M-Master? How did you do that?"

"Do what?" He had a look of true worry in his eyes.

"The- The Doctor, the room, and what he did! How!"

"Rose, you were asleep. I didn't do anything, I was trying to wake you up because you were screaming. What happened?"

"I can still feel it. The blood, the pain, I can still see it!"

"Rose, hey it's alright, you're alright. Ok?"

Rose looked at the Master in pure exhaustion and collapsed into his arms. And she just cried.

"I can make you forget it, whatever it was. It'll be like it never happened. Do you want that?"

Rose had finally stopped shaking and looked up at him, "No, I need to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why he did it."

* * *

**Review/Feedback**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry, everyone! I know it's been a long time. Lets just say when it rains it pours in my family and I was unable to get a chance to really write what I wanted to with everything going on. Thanks for sticking by me, though. I love you all for your support and your kind words. Honestly, I never really thought that I would get this big of a turn out for my story and it makes me smile to see that so many people love to read my writing so thank each and everyone of you! 3**

The doctor didn't know why but they had moved him from the dark undersides of the Valiant to a bright white room with a one sided window on one of the main levels. Although it was a nice change , he couldn't think of anything other than Rose. The dream he had had, he didn't know why or how but he could feel Rose, he could feel everything he had done and he knew that she could feel it too. Could it have been the Master, but why? No, there had to be another reason, some other way for this to have happened.

Flashbacks of the dream kept replaying over and over in his mind. Everything he did to her, every single touch; he could see the blood, her blood, and he had done that to her. He had hurt his Rose.

He had no control ,everything he did it wasn't him. He could feel it, he knew what he was doing and he just couldn't stop it. He couldn't save his Rose again. And this time it was from himself.

Just then the door cracked open and in strolls the Master. Slowly closing the door he leans against the cool steel.

"What the hell are you doing to her Doctor? Is it because she agreed to stay with me?"

"No! You forced her to do that, she didn't have a choice-"

"Not true. She had a very clear choice. You or me."

"Master, you threatened to kill me if she didn't! That's not a choice! To make it worse you cause those nightmares!" The Doctor yelled filled with rage for making him hurt Rose.

The Master stopped and looked at the Doctor. "That was not me and if you know one thing about me is, unlike you, Doctor, I don't lie."

Rose looked up, frightened. How had she really seen it? She glanced sideways and there was the Master sitting right next to her. But- she just saw him with the Doctor…. Right? She bit her lip and furrowed her brow when the Master looked up.

"What is it, Flower?"

"Uh, were- were you just with the Doctor?"

"Love, I've been sitting here since you woke up."

"Oh, right..." Rose nodded and looked down.

"I am going to see him though, later today. When you're O.K of course."

Rose slowly nodded. Maybe she was just day dreaming? But it was so real. "Master, could I go down to the TARDIS to get a few things while you're with him? I want to grab a couple things from my old room."

"You're not my prisoner, Rosie. That's just fine; I can have an escort go with you."

"Alone... Please?" She begged, her voice desparate.

He looked up at her and saw how tired and scared she looked. "O.K. But be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." he agreed as he swept a strand of hair from her face.

Shakily Rose got up, stumbling slightly only to have the Master catch her before she fell.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you?"

Rose nodded and straightened herself before proceeding to leave the room. A strange chill hit her as she walked through the halls causing bumps to rise on her skin and a shiver to snake down her spine.

As she walked her mind wandered back to the nightmares and what were the others exactly? Visions maybe?

Lights blinked on as she made her way down the hall where she had first met the Master and the TARDIS came into view. She smiled, for the first time in a long time, at the familiar blue box. Her fingers had been fidgeting with the one thing she had left from her life here. Her TARDIS key. Quickly she pulled the chain over her head and slid the key into the lock.

She still wasn't used to the red glow given by the TARDIS but she wandered through carefully stepping over tubes and exposed wires. Quickly making her way to the ever changing hallways, they rearranged to present Rose with her old door but there was a new door though. She glanced down the hall to see a darker blue door.

She bite her lip and looked down the hall as if to see someone who might stop her. Finding no reason not to she quietly walked down the hall and let her hand rest on the door handle to study the circular inscription in the wood. She cocked her head in wonderment when it didn't translate. There's only ever been one other time that the TARDIS couldn't translate something and god knows how well that went. Maybe it's not that it could translate this but that TARDIS doesn't want to?

Everything in her mind telling her not to open the door faded into a whisper as her wrist turned with the click of the handle. Releasing her grip to allow the door swing open Rose's eyes widened in fear of what was in front of her.

It's his room. It's the Doctor's room. It's just like in the nightmare, right down to the trinkets littered across the dresser and desk.

Rose's body froze and her heart skipped a beat.

Then there was a scream and only then did Rose realize it was her voice as her knees buckled and the floor shook beneath her. A screaming pain shot through her chest and as she fell she clutched her arm to her chest trying to force the blinding pain away.

But then there was silence. Purely silent.

* * *

"Master, what was that!" The Doctor yelled as the floor shook beneath them and he grabbed the wall.

"I- I don't know!"

A scream came tearing through the Doctor's mind strong enough to make his knees buckle. He knew that scream. Where is she?! "Where is she?"

"What?" The Master got closer to the Doctor to hear over the rattling.

"Rose! Where's Rose!"

Everything stopped, the scream, the noise, the shaking. The Master's eyes grew wide as he realized it. "The TARDIS."

"We need to get to her, now!"

It had been so long since the Doctor was able to run, really run but that wouldn't slow him down. Nothing would stop him from reaching her.

* * *

Rose lay panting on the floor as the pain flowed out of her body as quickly as it had come.

"Rose?"

Rose jumped at the sudden noise and looked back to see a man in a tweed suit and a bow tie. Quickly she scooted back further in the room to put distance between her and the stranger.

"Who are you?"

The man sighed as he brushed his floppy hair out of his face and quietly laughed to himself, "You haven't actually met me yet… I'm the Doctor, Rose."

* * *

"ROSE!" The Doctor ran through the TARDIS with the Master on his tail. Jumping over the exposed wires and tubes. They ran until Rose's door appeared in front of them and ran straight to it. The Doctor looked around, "Something isn't right."

Carefully the Doctor maneuvered so he could see down the dark hall. There at the end of the hall, at the Doctor's door was a collapsed Rose. He was by her side in an instant, pulling her into his lap.

Her body was limp as he looked her over. The Master approached from down the hall with a worried look on his face.

"What's happened?"

The Doctor shook his head, unsure how to respond. "She won't wake up. I'll have to go into her mind." The Doctor hesitated as he raised his hand to her temple. He had promise himself never to do this to her. He shook his head clear his thoughts, _She needs you, _and he allowed his hand to connect to the inner workings of her mind.

* * *

"Wh- what? No, that's impossible my Doctor is here… On the Valiant."

He smiled is the greatest way as he offered her his hand, "Nothing's impossible, remember? Anything can happen outside those doors but anything can happen inside them as well."

Pulling Rose to her feet he caught her as she stumbled. "Come along, then." The Doctor grinned as he took her hand in his and led her away from the dark room allowing the door to shut itself behind them.

"Doctor, what's happening to me?"

"The TARDIS is what's happening to you… Yes? No, no yes? Yes?"

A sound that Rose hadn't heard in a very long time left her lips, she laughed.

"Ah! There it is. There's that beautiful smile I've missed."

"Doctor, what do you mean the TARDIS is happening to me?"

"Well, the two me's ago on the space station you-"

"Had the entire time vortex inside of me?"

Slowly the Doctor nodded, "I thought you didn't remember that?"

"Yeah, well a lot of things happened and uh, time passes a lot quicker in the other universe."

"Rose, you haven't aged a day!"

Rose looked down at her hands and nervously fumbled with her hands, "Yeah… But," she coughed trying to clear her throat, "But, everyone else did..."

"No! Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." The Doctor moved his hand up her arm and pulled her into a hug.

She hadn't felt anything like it in such a long time. It was different but familiar. Her hair brushed against his bow tie as he pulled her close.

"Rose, can you hear me? Follow my voice Rose, you're gonna be alright... Please, come back to me."

Rose jumped at the sudden voice and looked up at the future Doctor, "Doctor, he's gonna hurt me, please don't let him hurt me." She grabbed his hand begging him not to let go.

"Rose, listen to me," He moved his hands to hold her face, his thumb lightly brushing her cheek. "He won't hurt you, I would never hurt you."

"Doctor, no wait, what's happening to me!"

"We're in you're head ok? Just follow his voice. I promise I will see you again."

Rose closed her eyes as a tear fell and when she opened them he was gone. His voice was a whisper inside her mind as she let go, grasping his hand back to reality.

* * *

Rose sat up with a cry of pain as she clutched at her head.

"Rose?" She glanced towards him to see worried eyes and his look was all it took to make her collapse in his arms, crying from the pain, love, and loss.

* * *

He looked on, watching the scene. Only realizing the love that was evidently there.

**Feedback, Ideas, Reviews are always wanted!**


End file.
